


"It's Okay."

by UltimateSlothSenses



Series: Alternate Plots (Teen Wolf) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Dark, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateSlothSenses/pseuds/UltimateSlothSenses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Oni plunged the sword into Scott. Kira, kicking it out the way, helped Stiles drag Scott into the veterinary surgery.</p><p>“C’mon, get him inside, get him inside!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It's Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on season 3b episode 19, Letharia Vulpina. Nogitsune!Stiles has an alternate way of getting the pain from Scott. I guessed they are underaged, I don't even know, I'm bad with tags.

“C’mon, get him inside, get him inside!” Stiles ushered.

Stiles and Kira helped Scott stumble to the edge of the metal table, and left him leaning against it. The sword stayed plunged straight through his centre. Stiles sauntered away to the other end of the room, whilst Kira gawked at the wound.

“Oh my God…” she barely breathed. The panic and fear seeped through her as if she was a beacon.

Kira held the base of the sword ready to pull, but Stiles laced his fingers firmly around her wrist before she could try. He twisted her grip away, and she grimaced in pain. For a brief second, she looked into his eyes and thought she saw Stiles. But just as her trust wavered, her so-called-friend hit her head off of the metal table, and left her unconscious on the floor. Scott stared in disbelief at Stiles, and suddenly realised that the Nogitsune had control.

The Nogitsune took a deep breath, tapped Stiles’ fingers on the handle of the sword, and looked straight into Scott’s eyes before speaking.

“You okay?” This creature using his best friend as a vessel sounded so sincere, it made Scott feel vile. _No, you can’t do that. You can’t fake such concern; you’re not allowed to manipulate me._

“Please don’t,” Scott pleaded, brows furrowed “stop-“

“It’s okay.”

Staring into Scott's eyes, the Nogitsune grabbed the handle, and placed a hand on Scott’s shoulder. _Stiles?_ Scott questioned. It's almost as if the creature cared.  _Nope_. He studied his friend, and saw the glimpse of mischief in Stiles’ eyes as he rotated the sword. Scott had to clench his jaw to hold his cries.

“Does it hurt?” The Nogitsune quizzed, turning the sword from left to right. Scott’s gaze fell as his consciousness threatened to leave him.

“Hey look at me." He returned his sight to the fox. "You should have done your reading, Scott.” The sword now plummeted further into the young Wolf with a growing smirk. “See, a Nogitsune feeds off chaos, strife and pain. This morning, you took it from Isaac, then you took it from Coach, and then from a dying deputy.” The hand on Scotts shoulder began to massage it, as if it was to keep him in place, reassuring that everything went to plan, like a praise. “All that pain. You took it all.”

_No..._

The free hand stroked from his shoulder to grip the side of Scott’s face, firm, unable to drop his gaze again.

“Now, give to me.”

The Nogitsune leaned in and stole the breath from Scott’s lungs with his lips. It was like nothing Scott had ever experienced before. All the pain, the calamity exited his body through the rough kiss of the Nogitsune. Even the pain of his wound lessened. Nudging his head to the side, the Nogitsune forced his tongue into the teenage boy’s mouth. The taste of betrayal was strong on the other boy, betrayal of his best friend, _his Stiles_. A muffled laugh was received by Scott at that thought. Oh, but it wasn’t just the Nogitsune who kissed Scott, he gave back too. Scott pressed his tongue in his best friend’s mouth, as if searching for the real Stiles to bring back to life. Working in sync, the Nogitsune pressed his body the best he could against Scott's without nudging the sword. _Nothing like ruining a friendship too_ he thought.

Before all too soon, the Nogitsune pulled away. Satisfied with the pain he’d stolen from Scott, he spoke up.

“You really have to learn, Scott. You really have to learn not to trust a fox.”

The hand on his cheek tugged the short hair on Scott’s head to present his neck. The Nogitsune brought Stiles’ teeth down, and began to bite and suck the skin available. Scott writhed and grimaced, at a constant war with the pleasure the enemy was giving him, and the pain in his stomach. When satisfied with the bruising, he pulled his voice to Scott’s ear, hot and hoarse.

“Mmm-mmm. Know why? 'Cause they're tricksters.” He nibbled at the wolf’s earlobe, as the recipient struggled to hold back the moan in his throat. “They'll fool you. They'll fool everyone.”

“Not everyone.”

_Deaton._

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed my one-shot (I even did the transcript for the episode.) Constructive criticism is welcomed!


End file.
